


Russian Roulette

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Guns, Mild Gore, POV Third Person, Russian Roulette, ayesha is gonna hate me for this, i blame rihanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""It's a shame. You're quite the looker." were his last words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

Brian's knees shake as he watches his opponent load the gun.

  
He takes the sight of him in slowly. His shoulder are broad, arms strong and muscular, covered with tattoos. His left arm has the four horsemen, Pestilence, War, Death and Famine. Brian was once told that these four horsemen signify that everybody on earth will somehow die.

  
Brian jumps slightly at the sound of the revolver's cylinder closing. To him, it's as loud as a car horn against the quiet of the room. He glances nervously between the gun and his opponent, who grins at him. He looks confident as he smiles with his teeth, perfectly white, and for a moment Brian thinks what a shame it would be for them to be ruined by a gun.

  
"What's your name, Kid?" his competitor asks. His voice sounds tired, but Brian likes it. He slowly makes eye contact with him, eyes locking and taking in the hazel irises. He detects a hint of nerves, but he's nowhere near as on edge as Brian is. Brian clears his throat.

  
"I'm Brian, Brian Haner." his voice shakes slightly and he watches as the cylinder is spun, the silver ridges catching the light as it turns. "What's yours?"

  
"Matthew Sanders. I tend to go by Matt." he replies. He puts the gun in the centre of the table and slumps back into his chair.

  
Brian thinks that he looks more like a 'Matt' than a 'Matthew'. With his dark hair buzzed short and stubble lining his jaw and cheeks. His fingernails are bitten short but his hands and fingers look strong. Brian notices that Matt's hands are also shaking. He feels a little better about reaching for the weapon.

  
He takes it from the table. It's cold and heavy in the palm of his hand, and his breath stops as he stares at it.

  
"Say a prayer. Take a deep breath," Matt tells him, and Brian rips his gaze from the revolver to his opponent, who smirks at him, "It'll be over soon."

  
That's when it hits him. Matt has _never_ lost this game.

  
He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut and holds the barrel against his temple. As he releases his breath, he pulls the trigger. He swears as he puts the gun back into the middle of the table and Matt laughs at him.

  
"It ain't all that bad, huh Brian?" he asks as he sits up and picks up the gun. He spins the cylinder and presses the end of the barrel against his temple. He takes a slow breath and recites the lord's prayer.

  
Brian finds himself reciting it with him. As soon as Matt has finished the word ' _Amen'_ , he pulls the trigger. He suddenly realises that he can't look away. His eyes are glued to Matt's and they're staring at each other whilst playing the game of life and death.

  
Matt places the gun down quietly, pushing it towards Brian and resting his elbows on the table. "You're up, Kid."

  
Brian takes it and spins. "Why do you call me that?"

  
"You're new to this. You're scared. Your eyes are wide and searching for help." Matt studies Brian for a second, "I understand that you're not a child. You've got lines in your forehead and stubble on your face and tattoos on your body but-... But you are not familiar with this."

  
Brian swallows hard as he places the cold metal against his head, holding Matt's gaze as he pulls the trigger. There's a small sigh of relief as he puts it back down.

  
Matt picks it back up and spins. He sighs heavily and examines the gun before examining Brian. He stops at his eyes and puts the barrel against his temple. Matt smirks and refuses to break eye contact.

  
"It's a shame. You're quite the looker." were his last words.

  
The shot echos around the room, the gun and Matt's hand drop and Brian is left to watch in horror as the life leaves his eyes. A string of cuss words race through his mind and he finds himself murmuring them to himself as two generals enter the room.

  
Brian's breathing is ragged and heavy and uncontrolled as they take him by the arms and lift him out of the chair. He can't look away from the corpse in front of him as he's dragged out of the room. All he can see once the door is closed is Matthew Sanders' dull, lifeless eyes.

  
He is now familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I shall do my best to correct them!
> 
> Inspired by Rihanna's Russian Roulette (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ2nCGawrSY), written listening to the Russian Roulette radio station on Pandora.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
